suluk
by Gareng
Summary: spirit walker


#Lightofheart

Sang Kyai 1

Pagi belumlah terang, lereng gunung putri masih diselimuti kabut tebal, dingin masih menusuk tulang. Di lereng gunung sebelah selatan, nampak berjejer kobong pondokan santri tak teratur. Sayup terdengar suara wirid para santri di bagian tengah pondokan, rumah bambu yang tak sederhana, dinding yang dianyam dari bambu dengan rapi. Juga alas hamparan dari bambu yang dipukul hingga pecah, kemudian dihamparkan dengan rapi, sehingga kalau diinjak kaki akan terdengar bunyi derit bambu yang khas. Nampak para santri yang jumlahnya 15 orang duduk melingkar khusuk dalam wiridnya.

Sang Kyai yang juga ada dalam lingkaran juga duduk bersila, orang tak akan menyangka mana Kyai mana murid. Sebab semua sama, hanya ketika Sang Kyai mengangkat tangannya dan wirid semuanya berhenti. Kemudian Sang Kyai menyuruh wirid yang lain, santri pun melanjutkan. Orang tak akan menyangka yang disebut Kyai ini seorang remaja, kira-kira umurnya 12 tahun, kulitnya putih bersih, dengan wajah biasa, namun memancarkan wibawa yang tiada taranya. Presiden sekalipun akan dibuat tunduk bila berdiri di hadapannya.

Di sebelah rumah Sang Kyai ada rumah bambu lagi yang lumayan besar, dindingnya dari kerai, yaitu bambu yang disisik halus kecil-kecil kemudian disusun rapi dengan tambang, sehingga bisa dibuka tutup dengan digulung, dalamnya juga beralaskan bambu seperti di rumah Kyai, nampak banyak orang lelaki tiduran dengan nyenyak. Mereka ada sekitar 20 orang, kesemuanya lelaki. Karena tempat para tamu perempuan ada tempatnya sendiri.

Para tamu ini bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa. Seperti pak Udin, yang seorang tentara yang punya kedudukan di angkatan udara. Pak Yusup yang seorang jaksa dari Jakarta, juga ada para pemilik perusahaan raksasa di Indonesia. Ada lagi yang aku tidak tahu, kata temanku dua orang menteri, seorang duta besar, juga ada artis, tukang cukur rambut, tukang es keliling dan lain-lain, semua tidur sama kedudukannya.

Siapakah sebenarnya Sang Kyai, akupun tak tau pasti. Yang ku tau lelaki muda usia itu, sering dipanggil Kyai Lentik, dari ayahnya nasabnya sampai Sunan Gunung Jati, dari ibunya sampai ke Raja Pajajaran, Prabu Siliwangi.

Kyai yang tuturnya lembut berkasih sayang kepada siapa saja. Pagi itu seperti biasa, mbok Titing, janda tua penjual sarapan pagi nasi uduk lewat di depan rumah Kyai. Umur tua dan tubuh yang mulai bongkok ditambah rinjing di punggungnya yang penuh dengan nasi uduk bungkus diikat dengan selendang, tangan kanannya menjinjing tas krawangan berisi lauk pauk.

Seperti biasa pula, nenek tua itu berhenti di depan pintu Kyai sambil menawarkan dagangannya, sekalipun dia tau bahwa Kyai Lentik tiap hari puasa, nenek itu hanya menunggu Kyai menjawab teriakannya menawarkan dagangannya, meser Kyai? ndak bogah duwit mbok. Dan cuma itu jawaban Kyai, sudah membuat girang bukan main, dan segera berlalu, tersenyum bahagia dan tak sampai setengah jam dagangannya sudah habis ludes dibeli orang. Nenek itu sangat murung, apabila dia menawarkan dagangannya di depan pintu Kyai, tapi Kyai ternyata pergi, itu baginya berarti perjuangan seharian menawarkan dagangan, dan itupun belum tentu habis, itulah tiap pagi yang terjadi di pondok Pacung, lereng gunung putri.

Masih banyak kejadian yang kadang tak masuk di akal di balik kesederhanaan Sang Kyai. Waktu maghrib itu, santri yang menjalankan puasa, telah selesai berbuka dengan singkong rebus dan air putih, seperti biasa juga Kyai ikut berbuka dengan kami dengan beralaskan daun pisang singkong yang sudah masak dituang di atas daun pisang dan dinikmati bersama-sama sambil jongkok, tak ada yang istimewa, tak ada pecel lele Lamongan, rendang Padang, soto Madura, soto babat bahkan nasi pun tak ada.

Tapi tak pernah kami perduli, itu hanya makan, lebih baik makan apa adanya tapi untuk beribadah, daripada makan yang enak-enak ujung-ujungnya untuk berbuat maksiat. Setelah makan kami mengelilingi toples yang berisi tembakau, itu barang berharga kami, tembakau oleh-oleh dari Lukman yang pulang dari ngejalani ngedan, kami semua mengalami, yaitu pergi tanpa bekal, menyerahkan diri di kehendak Allah, pakaian compang-camping, sambil terus di hati mengingat Allah, berjalan kemanapun kaki melangkah, tanpa tujuan kecuali Allah, kalau lapar tak boleh meminta pada siapapun kecuali Allah, kadang mencari makan dari mengorek sampah, tidur kadang di hutan, sawah juga kuburan.

Nah, pada waktu itu setiap ada yang ngejalani, santri pada memesan uthis yaitu puntung rokok, di jalan, dikumpulkan sampai satu kresek nanti dibawa pulang, sampai di pondok dibuka satu-satu dipisahkan tembakau dan kertas rokoknya. Aku mengambil kertas koran lalu membuat lintingan, dari korek kapuk kunyalakan kuhisap dalam dan asap pun bergumpal-gumpal keluar dari hidung dan mulutku, kadang kutiupkan asap sambil asap mengepul dari tembakau dan bau kertas koran yang terbakar, aku menengadah, sambil meresapi asap keluar dari mulutku, seakan suatu kenikmatan tiada tara, santri yang laen juga sepertiku.

Saat aku menengadahkan wajah entah untuk yang keberapa kali, kulihat melayang bayangan hitam di antara pohon kelapa yang banyak bertebaran, aku kaget sekali, jelas bayangan itu manusia yang melayang tak terlalu cepat, karena saat petang maka bayangan itu kelihatan hitam. Bayangan itu melintasi pohon jengkol di dekat dapur sebelah kanan rumah Kyai, lalu melayang dengan indah turun di depan rumah Kyai. Kami segera memburu ke arah orang itu, yang sejak tadi kami ribut menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya. Deg-degan kami menghampiri, ternyata bayangan yang terbang itu seorang wanita tua, rambutnya semua memutih, dia terbang menggunakan sajadah, jelas bahwa ilmu meringankan tubuhnya teramat tinggi, yang mungkin kalau sekarang kami tidak melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri, tentu kami akan menyangka ilmu seperti itu hanya ada di cerita silat, atau film di televisi, arahan imajinasi.

Kami semua melongo melihat perempuan itu melipat sajadah yang tadi digunakan untuk terbang, aku teringat kisah aladin, tapi ini nyata, perempuan tua tinggi kurus, berpakaian putih kusam ringkas membentak,

"Dimana Kyai Lentik, aku ingin mengadu ilmu."

"Nyai siapa?" kataku menguasai keterkejutan.

"ah mana Kyai Lentik? Hai Kyai keluar!" katanya, karena menantang-nantang dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan kata-kataku, aku pun segera bergegas menghadap Kyai, yang aku yakini tengah berada di musolla menunggu sholat berjama'ah.

Aku kawatir perempuan tua itu ilmunya teramat tinggi, bagaimana nanti Kyai menghadapinya, setahuku Kyai tak punya ilmu kanuragan, juga tak pernah mengajarkan kanuragan, tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga, kami para santri, tak pernah dilatih kanuragan, ilmu silat apapun kami tak tahu, karena memang di pesantren Pacung ini kami hanya diajar bagaimana mendekatkan diri pada Allah, bukan lewat teori tapi praktek, bagaimana bertawakal, syukur, houf, rojak, dan bagaimana membersihkan hati dari segala sifat yang menjadi penyakit hati.

Tapi para penduduk sekitar juga para tamu yang datang, selalu berkeyakinan kalau pesantren ini adalah pesantren kanuragan, yang muridnya sakti-sakti kebal senjata, bisa terbang dan cerita-cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan, aku masih takut bagaimana jadinya kalau Kyai bertarung dengan nenek sakti ini? Selama ini yang aku tahu Kyai sangat menguasai ilmu pengobatan, sakit apapun, dari sakit gila, sakit luar, penyakit dalam, sampai penyakit kena santet, kena guna-guna kena jin, kena narkoba, semua bisa disembuhkan, orang pengen jadi lurah, camat, bupati, gubernur, sampai mau jadi presiden larinya ke Kyai, dan Kyai hanya mendo'akan saja, tapi kalau ilmu kanuragan, aji kesaktian, aku tak tau, aku jadi ingat ada seorang tentara mau dikirim menjadi pasukan. Pasukan penjaga perdamaian di Kuwait namanya Iqbal, dia datang dengan tamu yang lain mau meminta sareat ilmu kekebalan, dia ngantri dengan tamu yang lain lalu menghadap Kyai, pas giliran si Iqbal, Kyai bicara sebelum Iqbal ngomong.

Begitulah Kyai selalu tahu maksud kedatangan orang sebelum orang itu menyampaikan maksudnya. Bahkan tahu hari, tanggal, tahun kelahiran serta siapa bapak ibunya. Bahkan orang itu habis melakukan maksiat apa Kyai pun tahu, dan kadang diucapkan Kyai tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Begitu saja mengalir.

Aku jadi ingat waktu aku pertama kali, datang ketempat Kyai. Kyai mengupas aku habis-habisan tentang pacar-pacarku. Apa yang kulakukan dengan si Hani, dengan Umi, dengan si Dyah dengan si Faty, Dina, semua disebutkan satu-satu oleh Kyai plus nama orang tua gadis itu. Jelas membuatku jengah, malu dan aku yang sebelumnya datang ke pesantren ini karena bekerja yaitu membuat kaligrafi dari semen, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mondok dan belajar ilmu dari Kyai.

Bersambung...


End file.
